Onegai, Oniichan!
by bluepools
Summary: Naruko and Naruto are twins and this irresponsible sister has turned Naruto's life upside down. He always get himself into a load of trouble by helping her but this time he meets a...guy? He's straight! Waiiit! What? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Author's note: New story. I have more coming up. Enjoy.**

Prologue

"Onegai! Onegai! Naruto, onegai! Do this favor for me!"

The blonde boy held the cellphone away form his ear as his sister continued, "I can't attend the brunch! I'm in Vegas right now!"

"What?!" He caught the phone before it could drop. "Vegas?!"

"Mhm! Me and my boyfriend are spending the weekend here!"

"God…help me." Naruto mumbled into his hands. "Naruko, when are you going to be back?"

"I dunno… we're thinking of going to Reno next! Up! He's done taking a shower, I gotta go. Love ya!"

"I don't believe it… she hung up on me..." He groaned and threw himself onto his bed, messing up the neat covers that his maids so carefully folded. He kicks off his shoes and turns to lie on his stomach. The small blonde flips open his cellphone and scrolls through countless of numbers in his phonebook. "Aha! Found you!" He quickly dials and waits. "Mmmmm! Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Naruto!? I haven't seen you for the longest of time! Wanna hang out at my place? Ino and the others are bringing the booze. And the boys." He rolled his eyes as he heard a bunch of girls giggle.

"Anooosaaa, Sakura-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm, what is it?"

Flashback: Half an hour Later

"Sakura-chan! Ino! Thanks for doing this." The pink haired girl smiles and pops her bubble gum.

"No problemo! Let's bring the stuff up to his room, Ino." Ino flashes a grin and heads up the marble staircase carrying at least a dozen shopping bags, all from the most expensive and prestigious stores in Japan. Naruto smiled. Being born into a rich family put him at an advantage at so many things.

The two girls dump the bags onto the four-poster canopy bed and ushers the blonde boy into the room, pushing him onto the chair in front of a head dresser. Sakura scratches her chin inspecting him. Ino takes out all the make up and clothes they prepared and brought.

"Naruto, are you sure you want this? Cross-dressing to go to the brunch just so Naruko could get away with something yet again? It's not fair to you, Naruto."

The blonde smiles gently. "She's my twin sister. I can't help it if I love her."

Ino rolls her eyes and lays out coordinated outfits in neat piles. Sakura shrugs starts putting a facial mask on the boy's face.

End Flashback

"Waaah… You looks amazing, Naruto-sama!" The brunette maid says as she comes into the room. He smiles and looks at himself in the mirror while Ino and Sakura nod approvingly at his image. The person looking back at him was indeed beautiful. Her long and slightly waved hair with sky blue butterfly clips that brought out his azure eyes. The plain but stylish blouse hugged his breasts (Fake) and showed his womanly slim hips. The knee-length skirt matched the blouse and showed off his nicely tanned legs. He looks up and smiles at his friends.

"Thanks, guys. You guys did me a big favor. I totally owe you guys."

Sakura roller her jade green eyes. "Just promise you won't spike the punch at my next party." Ino laughs and begins to pack up.

"Hey! Kiba dared me!" They exchanged hugs and the two girls leave in their Ferraris waving goodbye. Naruto glances at his maid.

"Call mom and dad. Tell them Naruko is coming to the brunch to meet their next company partner."

A/N: Ok, so this is just a small heads-up for this new thingy I'm working on. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for those who have been so patient. Big hugs and kisses for all of you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

"Naruko? Whoa! Where's your usual getup? You actually look **hot**."

"Oh. My. God. My virgin ears are burning with pain!" Naruto whacks the dog-boy on the head with his slipper. "It's me, Kiba!"

"Naruto?! Dude! What the hell, man?" Kiba raised his eyebrows. "I mean, erm, if you're all transvestite and shit, uuhh, it's cool with me…" He smiled sheepishly scratching his head.

"Look, I don't have time. My parents are going to be home in a couple of minutes. You gotta leave. Call Sakura and Ino if you wanna know, 'kay?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde boy pushed his friend out of his sister's room shutting and locking the door behind him. Naruto walked over to the closet mirror and checked himself.

"Ok, hair, shirt, and skirt's ok. Now I just have to make sure I don't get dirty until my parents come home." He raised his head and looked out the window as he heard a car pulling up in the driveway. "Mom and Dad's limo." He quickly patted his hair (A/N: Again: Wig! Please make note that this IS NARUTO.) and smoothed his blouse and skirt. He slipped on a pair of slippers and tried to walk 'lady-like' down the marble stairs to greet his parents.

"Mom, Dad," He bowed politely, "Welcome home, I've missed you both."

A woman of thirty-eight smiles gently at her 'daughter'. She reached over and hugged her. "I've missed you too, Naruko-chan."

A tall regal man in a refined suit smiled stiffly and gave her a nod. "Naruko, where is Naruto?" He gestured to the multiple bags that have been laid on the floor by the chauffeur. "Your mother brought back some gifts."

Kyouko took off her snow white gloves and carefully put them in her purse and handed it to the maids. "You don't know how much fun it was to shop in Paris, Darling. Naruko, we should have a mother and daughter shopping trip there sometime!"

Arashi kissed his wife warmly on the cheek. "Let's change and get ready for the brunch shall we? Kyouko, sweet, go upstairs and freshen up." Kyouko took her bags and walked upstairs to her room. "Naruko, let us have a little talk. Come, we'll talk in the library."

Naruto wiped his sweaty hands on his skirt and hesitantly sat down on a big leather armchair by the window. His father settled for the mahogany desk. "Naruko, this is not only an ordinary brunch. Our Uzumaki Corporation have been doing well for the past decade. But, we can make it better." He picked up a pen on the desk and began twirling it with his fingers. "If, if we create a partnership between the Uchiha and Uzumaki companies then it will guarantee our survival in the financial world. Do you understand?"

_Damn, he fucking serious. If I screw this up, I'm so dead… _Naruto smiled sweetly at his father. "I understand, Father."

"Uchiha Fugaku and I have decided. An arranged marriage between the two families will tie the two companies best." He looked up and put the pen down. "Naruko, you will be married to Uchiha Sasuke."

_Oh shit… _"M-married..? You can't be serious!"

"Don't you dare use that tone!" He smoothed out his shirt and inhaled sharply. "Because of your mother's heart problems I cannot raise my voice. Because I am not raising mine does not mean you will be allowed to raise your voice."

"I apologize." Naruto slowly sank back into his seat. "Father, a marriage is not the only way to link two companies," He tried to smile reassuringly, "You can sign a contract."

"We have discussed this matter and this is what we have decided. You will do as I say, **Naruko**." Without another word he turned and left the room leaving Naruto alone in the room thinking about the conversation they just had. The word marriage kept on revolving in his head. He flipped open his cellphone and quickly dialed his sister's number.

"You have to come back, Naruko!"

"Whaaaaasup lil' bro? Hic. I'm like, haaaaaving soooooo much fuun! Hic."

"Are you drunk? Naruko, this is serious! Father wants you to be married!"

"Awww, Naru-chaan, we're brothers and. Hic. Sisters. We can't get. Hic. Married!"

"Fuck." He flipped his phone shut and stuffed it in his bra. (LMAO)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruko, we've heard so many things about you from your parents." Mikoto Uchiha said as she smiled and greeted them.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Oh, erm, well, I hope they were all good things…"

Fugaku Uchiha bowed politely and shook his hands with Arashi Uzumaki while the ladies bunch together on the other side of the table.

Naruto tried to smile and join the conversation but he had no idea what in the world the two women were talking about. Chanel, Couch, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton. What the hell was all this? He tried to search his head for anything. Anything at all. Anything feminine. He could distinctly remember Ino and Sakura talk about stuff like shopping and make up but between beating Kiba's high score on Ultimate Beat Down! Renewed Promise, version Two,(A/N: Ok, I totally made the name up, don't go out and try to look for this game in stores.) and talking about fashion and models, he would rather choose the video game.

"Naruko-chan, what do you think? Does the new bag I bought from France match my new blouse? I had this blouse specially ordered from Italy."

Naruto looked up from his hands. The two women were smiling expectantly at her waiting for an answer. "Erm, well, I-I, I can't really say." He smiled scrambling for an answer. "I mean, everything looks so marvelous on you Mikoto-san. You keep your skin so young and smooth. No matter what you wear, it must be beautiful."

Kyouko cocked her head to one side. "Funny. That sounds like something Naruto would say." She smiled. "You must be spending too much time with your brother."

_Yeah right…_ "Oh? I am only stating the truth, Mother."

Mikoto laughs, very pleased. "Naruko, you are such a sweet girl! Sasuke would be very lucky to get to marry you!" Her cellphone rings, interrupting her. She looked at her caller ID. "Aha, speaking of the devil." She flipped open her phone and put it next to her ear. "Sasuke, darling, where are you?" Naruto looked at the phone anxiously.

_God…I hope he doesn't come._

"Oh, Darling! I'm so glad you can make it!" They looked up and see a young man walking towards their table. She closes her phone and puts it back into her bag, Mikoto stood up and gestured to her son.

"Naruko, this is Sasuke, my son. Sasuke, this is Naruko, Kyouko's daughter." Naruto looked up and saw a young man, slightly taller than himself, standing. His raven hair framed his face and the dark bangs fell to the sides. His ivory skin was smooth and unmarred by any blemishes. His mysterious onyx eyes were accompanied with delicate eyelashes. When he walked into a room his form just demanded for your attention.

Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. _Typical pretty boy. Probably a player too. Hah, like Neji! _He got up from his seat and smiled offering him his hand. "I'm Naruko, pleased to meet you Sasuke-san."

He shook his hand and replied, "Pleased to meet you, Naruko-san." They sit back down and he joined his father on the other half of the table. Naruto picked at the table cloth, completely bored.

_This is so lame. There's no food too…god, I'm hungry. I want ramen. I wonder if they have ramen here. _He looked at the waiter by him dressed up in a clean and crisp suit carrying s platter of champagne in delicate crystal glasses. _Well, I guess not. _He took a peek at Sasuke and quickly looked away. _Shit! He was watching me. Damn, I hope I didn't blow my cover. _He glanced at him again. _Yup…still staring. Geez, I must really look hot. HA! I have to tease Kiba about the 'hot' comment he gave me before! _He twirled a lock of hair around his index finger. _I guess Sakura and Ino did a pretty good job. I owe them a big shopping spree. They should just buy the whole freakin' mall. What's the point of shopping if you practically but everything in there?_

"Naruko-chan, what would you like?"

_Huh? _"Oh! Um, I'll take whatever you're having then."

"You must like day-dreaming, Naruko!"

_Uh…right. Rich people are so oblivious sometimes. _Naruto laughed airily. "I suppose so." He looked at Sasuke form across the table. "So…um, Sasuke-san, how's err, how's…life! How is life?" (A/N: This is what my friend always asks me and I punch her whenever she does it…lol)

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. The girl was clearly an idiot. "Fine."

"Oh. Well, uhh, did… did you eat! Did you eat anything?"

"No."

"Oh, m'kay. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Uh, do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One."

"Ok…sister or brother?"

"Brother."

"Coool! Is he older or younger?"

"Older."

"Erm, do-,"

Mikoto put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruko, Sasuke doesn't like to talk much." Mikoto laughed as if it was joke.

_Uhh, yeah! I can see that he doesn't like to talk much… More like he doesn't want to talk. What a boring guy. If Naruko married him she'd be bored to death! _Naruto smiled pleasantly, "Really? I haven't noticed." Arashi stopped talking and looked sharply at his daughter. Naruto flinched and turned back to Mikoto. "I'll do the talking then, ne?"

"Ma'm, your orders are here." Naruto smiled gratefully.

_Saved! _He looked up and at the waiter and nearly drops his jaw. _Kiba?! _He tried to make eye contact with the boy. Their eyes met and the blonde glared at him. Kiba smiled mischievously and winked at him and leaves the table after he put down all the food. Naruto looked around hoping nobody caught that little wink. Too bad… Sasuke saw it and was looking at the boy.

Naruko frantically mouthed the word, "Friend."

Sasuke shrugged uncaringly and took his onyx eyes off of him. Fugaku and Arashi stop their talk for a moment and begin to eat their food. Arashi cut up his steak into small pieces and chewed them thoroughly, careful not to talk with his mouth full.

Naruto looks at his egg omelette. He excused himself and got up from his seat. He put down his napkin and walked off trying to find Kiba. He glanced back at the table,

_Fuck, why the hell is that Sasuke dude still staring at me!? Kiba, if I find your ass I'll fucking kill you! _He rushed into the kitchen and let out a sigh. The blonde frantically searched for Kiba in the kitchen asking the other workers if they ever saw a brunette with two red tattoos on each side of his face. They all pointed to the back storage room.

"Kiba!" His high heel sandals made clicks across the tile floor as he walked towards the dog-boy. "Why the hell are you here!?" He whispered fiercely.

"Look, I just wanted a show. But all you guys did was sit around and talk. Geez."

"If you blow my cover, I swear, I'll cut off yours off." (A/N: If you don't get it, don't try.)

"If you do, millions of girls out there would cry," He swung an arm over his shoulder, "You won't do that to the poor girls would you?"

"Fuck off!" He swung his arm off and kicked him in the shin. "You better say out of my way, man! Naruko and I will get in a whole lot of trouble if I screw this!"

"Ughhhhh, why did you kick so hard?!" He flipped his hair and stormed out of the kitchen. "Che, just a stupid breakfast." Kiba smiled. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes, "Perfect revenge."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really full, thanks." Naruto picked up a crisp white napkin and wiped his mouth. A waiter comes to their table and begin to collect their plates onto a silver platter.

_Kiba better be gone, if I see him, I'll strangle him. Tomorrow._

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Screams of panic reached Naruto's ears and he snapped out of his thinking. A flash of beige and brown was zipping through the tables. Naruto squinted hard at the blur trying to keep up with its speed.

_Strange…it looks so much like…_ The blur lunged at him and Naruto put both of his hands out in defense trying to shield himself. Mikoto and Kyouko scream and squeal as they scrambled towards their husbands. _Akamaru! _

"Naruto…? Naruto?!" The blonde looked up, _Why are they looking at me all weird and stuff?_ His cerulean eyes followed his mother's shaking finger as it raised itself and pointed to Naruto's head. He raised his eyebrows and his hands felt his head. He features were still intact. He felt his hair. It was still there. Wait. Didn't it feel…shorter? _Oh my shitting god…_ He grabbed nearby platter and looked at his reflection. The wig was gone. Gone! Vanished! It was…it was.. _Kiba…oh yeah, when I find you…just you wait, you fucker! _

"Naruto!? What is the meaning of this?" Arashi looked at his son while trying to console his shaking wife. Mikoto and Fugaku stand looking at him as if he were a monster. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He certainly didn't look disgusted; Naruto could almost swear there was an amused look in his dark eyes.

He put up two hands in defense. "It's not what it looks like! I don't get sexual pleasure from dressing like a girl!" A smile tugged at the edge of Sasuke's lips. He hadn't had such a big urge to laugh in a long time. "Umm, I mean, uhh," He glanced at Sasuke. "I'm not gay either!" He said frantically. Sasuke smirked, he was definitely not regretting coming to the brunch.

"Naruto-kun, if neither of those two options are available then what are you doing here in a skirt and wig?" Mikoto asked curiously with kind smile. Gays and cross-dressers were not well accepted by the Uchihas. Now that she found out that Naruto was neither gay nor a transvestite, she felt she should be more kind.

"Well," He scratched the back of his head. "My sister couldn't make it?"

Arashi fumed and his faced turned red with rage. He breathed in short and quick breaths. "Fugaku-san, let us arrange another meeting. For now please excuse us. I already took care of the bill." He took hold of his wife's hand and strode quickly out of the restaurant under the stares of many people who stopped to look at their little "affair." Naruto grabbed his purse and scrambled after his father after bowing and bidding the Uchihas goodbye.

**Wow, this is the most I ever wrote for a chapter…I think. Well, I hoped you liked it, I'll update when I can. Reviews would be very much appreciated :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

"Naruto, get yourself out of those ridiculous clothes. And when you're done, meet me in my office!" Kyouko smiled gently as she walked up the stairs with her son. When they were in his room, she closed the door and locked it behind her with a soft click.

"Naruto, dear, where is Naruko?"

"Mom…really, it's not her fault. Mine really…for trying." He laughed pathetically and took out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet.

"Darling, you know I would never blame you for something that's not your fault. Where's that foolish daughter of mine?" Kyouko demanded. Although her body was not in the best of conditions, she was the wife of **the **Uzumaki Arashi and of course, there was going to be an air of authority around her when she needed it. "What was that? Speak up, Naruto."

The boy ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "Vegas, Naruko's in Las Vegas with her boyfriend." He slipped the blouse and took off the padded bra and threw it onto his bed. Sliding on his T-shirt, he took off the skirt gently. Kyouko's eyes widened at the sight of her son in a pair of panties. He sighed and looked at his mother.

"Turn away for a sec please…"

Kyouko laughed, "There's nothing that you have that I haven't seen before, son."

"Mom!" Naruto scowled and took of the panties, flinging them onto the floor. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the bottom drawer and put it on. He put on the pair of jeans and cleared his throat.

"You can turn back now, mom." He plopped onto his extra large orange bean gab chair and turned to face his mother.

"Alright, now that you're all changed, tell me why Naruko's in Vegas with her boyfriend instead of here, where she should be."

"I hate it when you do this."

Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Do what?"

"This! It makes me feel like I'm telling on her. I know you won't punish her, but you know how Dad is. He's going to so kill her when she gets back."

Kyouko tried to reassure him, but what he said was true. Ever since the twins were born, Arashi had always been favoring the son, Naruto and always been harder on the daughter, Naruko. Kyouko sighed and got up from the bed. "Go, go to your Father"

Naruto grinned. "You know he wouldn't do anything even if I were late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Naruto," Arashi put on his business face. He sighed inwardly. Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to even raise his voice at his precious son. How could he give him 'the Arashi Business Face' when his son was giving him the bright innocent smile only he could give? He smiled gently, and folded his hands, "Naruto," He said in a gentle voice, "Why did you dress like a girl trying to fool everybody into thinking you were Naruko which caused me into almost losing our important business partner?" He said in one breath.

"Well…" He smiled innocently and widened his azure eyes, "Can you forgive me, Daddy?"

"Of course! Of course I will!" Arashi ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I almost used the business face on you!" He took both of Naruto's hands and held them by his chest. "Can **you** forgive me?"

_Works like a charm. _"Of course, Dad! I love you most in the world!"

Arashi let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He looked around his office, frowning. "Why were we talking in my office? Was it about work?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned, "What would you like for dinner? I'm sure Kurenai (A/N: She's their cook/maid, whatever.) can cook something up tonight!"

The older man patted his son on the back and laughed heartedly. "Yes, yes! We shall have a big meal tonight to celebrate our return from France!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa. So he just forgot the whole thing because you smiled at him and called him daddy…?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

Kiba scratched his chin. "Somehow that sounds wrong and pedophilic." Naruto leaned across the lunch table and punched him on the arm. "Ow!" He nursed his abused arm and pointed to his head. "Look at what you did to my head already?!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and said, "You deserve it!" The others nodded in agreement not even bothering to help the dog-boy.

"So Naruto-kun, your father completely forgot the disaster and didn't bother you about it for the rest of the night?" Lee asked. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. Ever since Lee shaved his eyebrows, they had been going out since freshman year.

"Yup! My Dad has always been easy on me."

Sakura frowned and tapped her chin, "But doesn't that mean he's harder on Naruko then?" She pursed her lips. "That's not fair."

Kiba smiled playfully, "What makes Naruto so special?"

The blonde grinned and batted his eyelashes, "My charmingly good looks!" Kiba snickered and the girls rolled their eyes. It was their second year in high school with these boys and they were used to their stupid jokes.

Temari jumped when her phone rang suddenly. She rummaged through her purse and finally found it. After look at the caller ID, her eyes widened and she hurriedly flipped it open.

"Gaara?" Everybody quieted down and glanced at Temari's distorted expression worriedly. "Yes, yes, I understand. Alright. By-" She stuffed her phone into her purse angrily. "He cut me off! Brat!" Shikamaru yawned and patted her on the back.

Gaara was the one who was going to succeed the Sabaku business although he was the youngest. Kankuro and Temari protested because of Gaara's lack of socials skills and cold cruel ways of dealing with people, life and their business. Their father, however only cared for efficiency and didn't care if Gaara had to threaten people to get things done. As long as he get them done, he says. The youngest in the family was a child prodigy, having finished college at the age of fourteen and whose theories were more advanced and complicated than many scientists who were supposedly experts in their field, making him one of the greatest minds in the world today. (A/N: Exaggerating, I know. Lol, but, hey Gaara's always a misfit in fanfics so I'm being nice here.)

Naruto was the first to break the silence, like always. "So…what was the call 'bout?" He slurped his ramen noisily sending the soup flying out of the bowl.

Temari sighed heavily, "Gaara…he's coming. He's coming to this school!"

Kiba jumped out of his seat. "Hey! Didn't he already graduate college!?!" Kiba's misadventure into Gaara's office last year was still embedded deep into his memory. His two-week stay at the hospital of course, was very unpleasant considering how he had a few ribs cracked and a couple of bones broken, nothing fatal of course.

Naruto snickered and nudged Chouji in the side. "He's just scared he's going to get beat up again!" Chouji laughed and nodded in agreement.

Flushed, Kiba turned to Naruto. "You have no idea what he can do!" Making a failed attempt pouting he snuggled against Shino and decided into sobbing on his shoulder, making a big wet dark spot on his coat. A light tint of pink settled on Shino's cheeks as he tried to hide by covering his face with his coat.

That only made Naruto laugh harder. "God, you're such a pussy! He's human! What's the worse Gaara can do?"

"That…I can demonstrate." Kiba froze and slowly lifted his head form Shino's shoulder as a shadow cast over them. Temari laughed uneasily as Sakura held onto Lee even tighter.

"Gaara…." Temari stood up and put up two hands. "Calm down." His sea foam eyes never left the blonde's azure ones as he crossed his arms.

"What's your name…"

Naruto frowned. "You should tell me first. You should always tell people your name first before you ask for theirs." He grinned, "But I do know your name. Sabaku no Gaara, right?!" He laughed and patted Gaara heartily on the back. Temari's eyes widened and she cringed in fear for the blonde. "Well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" He took hold of both Gaara's hands and shook them ferociously. "You don't talk much! I can show you around school if you want. But first, we have to bring you to the office to get your paperwork done." He let go of one of his hands and began to drag him towards the exit of the cafeteria, babbling about his life the whole way.

Kiba let out a big breath. "I can't believe Naruto's still alive."

Temari shakily sat down. "Maybe Gaara's in a good mood."

Sakura shook her head. "No…" The she slowly smiled, "Naruto just has the effect on people. You want to hit him, but you gotta love him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class." Iruka said as he clapped his hand together to get his class's attention. Homeroom was always a mess. "We have some new students today. Two actually."

Excited murmurs erupted among the girls.

"Oooo, foreign exchange?!"

"I looooove cute accents!"

"Oh, I hope he's a hottie!"

"Yeah, we're low on supply of actual **normal** boys." Naruto stood up and shook his fist in disagreement.

"Alright, alright! Settle down, we'll find out soon enough." As if on cue, Kakashi-sensei's head popped out from behind the sliding door.

"Dolphin-chaaaan! I have your two new students!" Kakashi giggled and motioned for him to come out. Iruka blushed and while the rest of the class tried to keep a straight face.

"Kakashi! Not in school!" He glared at his lover. "You promised!" He hissed.

Kakashi laughed and disappeared form behind the door. A few minutes later, two boys entered the classroom earning themselves multiple squeals from the girls in class.

Naruto shot out of his seat and pointed a finger a certain raven-haired boy. "You! Why are you here!?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nice to see you too, Dobe."

Gaara looked at the blonde. "So that's your name…"

Kiba held Naruto the blonde down by the waist, trying to restrain the blonde. "Lemme at him! Lemme at 'im!"

**Author's Note: Yeah, well not much of a cliffhanger. I hate those…I can't write them. Lol, anyhoooooooos, I hoped you liked the latest installment :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ahhhh, forgive me! PLEASE enjoy this.**

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, please," Iruka gave him a meek smile, "Please sit back down?"

Naruto huffed and reluctantly got back into his seat. Kiba gave Iruka his silent thanks and got back into his seat.

"Alright class. Now that everybody's quieted down, let's give the new students a chance to introduce themselves, shall we?" He glanced at Gaara and smiled, "Why don't we let this fine young man go first?" Shikamaru could have sworn Temari who was sitting beside him stopped breathing for a second. Gaara's head slowly turned 90 degrees and faced Iruka. He narrowed his eyes. Iruka, who was squirming under his glare, laughed weakly and quickly said, "Ok! Why don't we let the other fine young man go first?" He smiled warmly at the brunette, "Why don't you give a detailed introduction of yourself?" Girls with little pink hearts in their eyes sighed in pleasure as Sasuke stepped forward.

"Hn… my name is Uchiha Sasuke." At that Naruto rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He stepped back as Gaara stayed where he was scanning the crowd. His sea foam eyes met Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and the little kitsune smiled brightly at him. His face remained emotionless as he took a step forward.

"My name is Gaara No Sabaku." He glanced at Kiba. "I despise annoying idiots. Useless people should stay out of my way if they don't want to get hurt."

The blonde shot out of his seat and applauded. "HAHAHAA! He's so FUNNY!" He wiped the water out of his eyes as he laughed, "Threatening on the first day! Classic!"

Temari flinched and shut her eyes shaking her head. Sakura giggled as Kiba's eyes widened in horror as the redhead shuffled towards them. He turned right and gracelessly plopped onto the seat next to Naruto.

"Well…" Iruka glanced at Sasuke, "That's one empty seat taken." He examined the classroom. "Ah! Take the seat next to Yakushi Kabuto please." His dark brow eyes scanned the class. Somewhat sternly he said, "Now I expect you all to welcome these two warmly."

The raven-haired teen grimaced in disgust as he felt the four-eyes' eyes roam all over his body. He sighed and got into his assigned seat.

Iruka looked at his watch and clapped his hands together. "I have a meeting today so since you guys have English class with me next, you all will have self-study, alright?" He glanced at his watch. "Somebody show these two around the school, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, the teacher left the room.

"Ne! Ne! Ne, Gaara!" Gaara looked at the hyper-active blonde with an uninterested expression. "Wanna play a game with us?!" He gestured over to the messily pushed together desks. "We're going to play Truth or Dare!" He tugged on his arm. "Come on!"

Kabuto smiled slyly and put his hand on Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke-kuuuuun," He drawled out, "Since you're new here, you must not know the school grounds well. Allow me to show you around."

The brunette looked at Kabuto's hand in disdain. "You have five seconds to get your hand off of me."

He smiled sickeningly. "Alright. That means I have about three more seconds. One, two-" Sasuke swatted his hand away and gave him a death glare. Kabuto frowned slightly and readjusted his round glasses. "Sasuke-kun, I see you do not keep to your word."

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke looked up and saw a girl with bubble-gum pink hair waving at him. "Please come over here for a second!"

Glancing at Kabuto then turning back to look at the girl he quickly decided that being with a girl was better than being stared at like you were a piece of meat by some weirdo. He got up from his seat and walked over.

From her seat, Sakura looked up and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, how about you sit with us during this period?" She shot Kabuto a disgusted look he caught it and smiled right back and even waved. "I know how that creep is." She grinned and kicked a chair towards him. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Haruno Sakura," She nudged the boy beside her, "And this is my boyfriend Rock Lee."

"Yosh! Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm Temari." The blonde girl with the weird hairstyle smiled. She sighed and absently gestured to the boy beside her, "And this is my lazy ass of a boyfriend."

Stirring from his nap, the genius looked up briefly. "Nara Shikamaru." He said and dropped his head back into his arms.

Shino looked up from a little bug on the palm of his hand. "Aburame Shino." Chouji stopped inhaling his potato chips long enough to say his name, "Akimichi Chouji." Kiba grinned and showed his unusually sharp canine teeth. "Inuzuka Kiba." He looked at Naruto and nudged him. The blonde scowled and glanced at the brunette.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Teme. Don't expect me to crawl to you on my knees and obey you because you have a little bit of good looks."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, you think I look good?"

Flustered, Naruto inhaled sharply, but before he could reply, Gaara spoke,

"Uchiha, is it?"

Surprised at Gaara's hostile tone, Naruto looked at him. Then he shrugged. It wasn't like he cared about Sasuke anyways. He clapped his hands together and reached into his bookbag and took out a bottle.

"Truth or Dare, the first one to go is the one the bottle points to." Licking his dry lips, he set the glass bottle on the pushed together desks and spinned it. Everybody leaned a little closer towards the desks, well, everybody except, the silent Gaara, Sasuke who's arms were crossed, the sleeping Shikamaru, and the bug boy.

Slowly the bottle came to a stop and it pointed to…

"Aww shit! Naruto, you spinned it wrong! You're not supposed to put the bottle on top of where the desks separate. You see? The cracks right there! One desk is taller than the other!" Kiba complained loudly. Sighing he reached over and spinned the bottle over again himself.

Who did it point to?

Contestant #1: Uzumaki Naruto?

Contestant #2: Uchiha Sasuke?

Contestant #3: Sabaku no Gaara?

Then the bottle slowly stopped spinning and came to a stop pointing at…Kiba! H grinned wickedly and scratched his chin.

"I go first right? So I dare Naruto!"

The blonde grinned. "Bring it on baby!"

"I dare you to ask out…..Hinata,"

"Oh yeah! That girl is mad hot!" Naruto punched the air in excitement.

"'s cousin." Kiba smiled and finished. "Ask out Hinata**'s cousin** **Neji**."

"Whaaaaaat? You gotta be joking!"

Sakura giggled. "If you had let him finished saying his dare instead of interrupting him like you did he wouldn't have known you wouldn't have minded asking out Hinata. Now he wants you to ask someone else out."

Temari shrugged. "Neji's not bad looking. In fact, he's quite handsome. He gets good grades, good at sports and is student council president." She looked at Naruto. "You should be satisfied."

He looked at her blankly. "We have a student council?"

Temari rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to answer. Sakura coughed into her hand and tried to keep a straight face.

Kiba smiled smugly, "So what's it gonna be? You gonna do it or not?"

Naruto looked at him indignantly. "Of course I'm going to do it!" He yelled. The blonde smoothed out his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, where do I find Neji?"

Sakura waved her index finger. "Tsk tsk. No so fast." She looked at her nails and said, "Do you have **any** idea how many girls **and** guys ask him out everyday?" She looked up and gave him a sympathetic look. "He's very cold to all of them too."

Naruto grinned and gave her a sultry look. "I have my sex appeal, don't worry."

Kiba snorted. Temari looked at the blonde and spoke up, "Naruto, Ten Ten, the **captain of the cheerleading team** couldn't get him. Do you think you could?"

Naruto waved his hand at her dismissively. "Pish posh.. I'll bag him and make all your jaws drop. Then," He faced Kiba, "it's **my** turn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran out of the room as soon as he got the directions to this Neji guy's classroom. He looked down at the little slip of paper Sakura gave him. "3-A." He read aloud. _So this guy's a year older? Well, doesn't make a difference. _He thought to himself.

Naruto slammed open the sliding door. A startled teacher and twenty pair of widened eyes looked at him. Naruto smiled and bowed. "Naruto Uzumaki deeees.." He waved the little slip of paper around. "Do you guys know where I can find this Neji guy?"

Regaining his posture, the teacher glared at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, we're in the middle of a class if you don't mind."

Naruto gave him a smile. "Not at all." He looked at the students. "Anybody know?"

A girls giggled and pointed to the ceiling mouthing the word 'roof'. Naruto grinned and blew them a kiss. "Thanks." He looked at the teacher then at the blackboard. "Oh, by the way," He said over his shoulder before he left, "There's no answer to that problem. It's supposed to be seventeen pie but you wrote the problem wrong." With that, he slid the door closed noisily and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto huffed as he finished another flight of stairs to his journey up to the roof. _Stupid stairs.. we donate so much to the school, why don't they get some goddamn elevators?! _Finally, after all those flight of stairs, he reached the roof's door. Turning the doorknob slightly and without bothering to knock, he walked in. A gust of wind blew at him and slammed the door closed behind him.

A boy with long silky black hair and light silver eyes looked at him with stone hard eyes. Coldly he said, "You must be a freshman. Did you not see the sign DO NOT ENTER?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure I did." He walked over and leaned against the railing next to the older boy. "I just though nobody would be here to catch me."

"You can clearly see I am here. Now you can leave."

The blonde laughed. "By nobody, I meant the staff." He looked at his uniform. "You, are a student."

Neji relaxed his shoulders a bit. This boy wasn't timid or scared of him like the others. He didn't kiss his ass like the others would. Maybe they could talk for a while. Maybe. "Hyuuga Neji. President of the student council."

"Yeah, I know. Uzumaki Naruto."

"The trouble-maker?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't call myself **that**, but yeah."

"What are you doing here, skipping class?"

"Well, Mr. Student council president, I could say the same."

"I," Neji said as he dangled the key in front of the shorter boy's face, "have the keys to here." Neji looked at the blonde closely. His bright sunny blonde hair was unruly and his cerulean eyes were bright and shining. His honey-colored skin was just tan enough to bring out both his hair and eyes.

"Ne, ne! Eat lunch with me tomorrow!" Neji was slightly taken aback. People usually didn't outburst at him.

"What grade are you in?"

"Aww! Why does that matter?!"

"So I can know what period you have lunch." He replied emotionlessly.

"No need, no need! I'll come get you!" He ran out the door and called a loud, "Bye bye!" over his shoulder.

The door slammed closed and Neji recalled what just happened with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that," He said to himself. He shook his head and continued looking at the nice view of the ocean the roof offered.

Naruto took out his phone and txted Sakura. Smiling away, he typed quickly and accurately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked up as her phone rang. A txt message. She looked at the ID and it was Naruto. She announced it to everybody and Kiba looked over shoulder as she read aloud,

'SEVENTEEN PIE :D'


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just realized the mistakes I made in my stories as I read them over. God, I'm so stupid. In the last chapter, I mentioned Sakura and Ino giggling but the truth is, she's not supposed to be there…sorry. My other stories have a lot of mistakes in them as well, please overlook them and enjoy. Honestly, I feel liks such a fool now… **

Chapter 4

Kiba crinkled his nose. "Seventeen pie? What the fuck?"

Naruto ran into his classroom and slammed his hand onto the desks and grinned at his friends. "Got 'im and baggin him!"

Kiba looked at his friend skeptically. "You expect me to believe that?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill "**You**? And **Neji Hyuuga**? Nuh uh, I don't think so."

Naruto smiled smugly, "Oh yeah? How come I got him to eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

Temari looked at the kitsune, clearly impressed.

"Well, how did you manage to do it?" She rested her chin on her hands. "Aren't you gonna tell us?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Well, we talked for a while, and-"

Kiba smirked, "Just **talked?** You sure there wasn't **anything **else?"

The blonde punched him lightly on the arm and continued, "Well, we traded names and he knew me,"

"Who _**doesn't**_? You set your lab partner's head on FIRE!"

Naruto shrugged, "That was a one time thing. I didn't **mean** to." He grinned, "Anyways, tomorrow he and I are gonna eat lunch together so you guys just watch from afar, 'kay?"

"Naruto, you should be careful of what you do." Sakura warned, "After all, you are doing this on a dare. If he falls in love with you, it technically would be your fault."

Temari nodded in agreement, "You don't want to break Neji's heart."

Kiba scoffed, "As if he'll fall in love with Naruto."

Sakura shook her head, "If he accepted the invitation to lunch, what proof do we have to say he won't fall in love with our blonde here?" She looked at Naruto. "I'm telling you to be careful."

"Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei told me that in the springtime of our youth we often do foolish things, Naruto-kun, please go down the path of righteousness and run towards the sunset!" Lee added and gave him the nice-guy pose.

Sasuke glanced at the boy with the bizarre haircut. This place was full of weirdos. His eyes traveled to Gaara then lingered on Naruto. Yup, it was definitely full of weirdos. Sakura looked at the brunette with curiosity.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think? You seem like a sensible person." She smiled kindly at the newcomer.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and the smug smile on his lips. "Dobe," He said and caught Naruto's attention. He smirked and his eyes were mocking.

The blonde's fumed as his hands balled into fists. "Teme! Don't underestimate me!"

Temari shook her head and Sakura rubbed her temples. She glanced at Gaara, who was boring holes into the back of the Uchiha's head.

"I didn't think you would know what underestimate would mean." Sasuke smirked. Teasing the blonde would be one of his favorite past times from now on.

"Bastard! Just you watch!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano… Hyuuga-san, there is a visitor for you. He's waiting outside the classroom."

Neji Hyuuga looked up and saw a timid fangirl. He inwardly grimaced. "Thank you, Yoshimi-san." Without giving the girl another look, he strode out of his classroom. The moment he stepped out, he slid the door close. He didn't like others eavesdropping on his conversations.

"Neji!"

"Naruto-kun." He glanced at his watch. "You're early. Quite early, in fact."

The blonde shrugged. "Nah, we had Kakashi so I had self study. I thought I might as well come here earlier." He grinned, "Are you glad to see me?"

The pale eyed boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, still showing no emotion. "Well then, shall we go?" He walked away, not checking to see if the blonde was following.

Naruto ran after him and cut in front of him smiling. "Won't you let loose a bit?" He grinned, "I'm a crazy fangirl ya know."

Neji relaxed his rigid shoulders. Naruto smiled and they continued to walk down the hall. They walked outside into the outdoor cafeteria of the school and picked one of the cleaner benches. Naruto frowned,

"The school tuition's so much! And this is the kind of crappy stuff we get!?"

"Actually, most of the school's budget goes to the supplies and maintenance of the school."

Naruto smiled wryly, "Well then, isn't this ironic."

Neji allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, you are right."

The kitsune clapped him on the back, "Well, well, well, you smiled. What an accomplishment." The blonde climbed onto the picnic-table. He bowed dramatically and blew imaginary kisses at an imaginary audience. His eyes landed on his companion and he winked at Neji. "I'd like to take this moment to thank my agent, my parents, my-"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaka!" The blonde turned. Kiba ran towards them with the rest of his friends slowly trailing behind. The dog-lover grinned. "I managed to convince them to come to prove you're lying." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and glanced at the Hyuuga. "I guess you're not."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This was the supposedly hard-to-get boy? He looked at Neji. He looked more like a girl than a boy. Were society's standards dropping? He shook his head. This had nothing to do with him. He was here to see the blonde get embarrassed. Who knew he actually managed to bag the boy?

"Kiba! What the hell are you doing here? I said," He glanced back at the Hyuuga who was currently interrogated/interviewed by Sakura, Temari, and Lee and lowered his voice, "I told you to watch from afar. What the fuck man?"

Kiba smirked, "He doesn't know it's dare?"

"No! You idiot! If I told him it was, like he would come! Look, you already did that thing at the brunch, if you do something else; I swear…I don't have my title as 'King of Dares' for nothing."

Kiba held up two hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, I got cha." He put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled. "Come on, pack! Let's not interrupt this 'date'." Naruto flushed. He definitely had a score to settle with his best friend.

As soon as they were alone again, Naruto scratched his head and searched for words his could explain the situation in.

"You certainly have strange friends, Naruto-kun. Though I wouldn't expect less from the school's prankster." The Hyuuga put one hand on the blonde's chin and turned his head to look him in the eye. "A dare, was it?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Well, I-" He paused, and sighed, "I have no excuse. I'm sorry. I was supposed to ask out your cousin Hinata, but then Kiba," He drew imaginary tattoos on his cheeks, "the dog-boy, changed his choice at the last minute." He looked down and mumbled, "Then I had to ask you out…" He looked up all of a sudden, "Not that you're bad-looking or anything! In fact, you're, you're, uhhh…well, good-looking?"

Neji chuckled, "Alright, I get it."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Did you just….laugh?"

The brunette scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose that's what we can call it." He stood up.

The blonde held onto the Hyuuga's sleeve. "I'm sorry. Honest." Neji looked into the apologetic cerulean blue orbs of his and patted the younger boys' head hesitantly.

"Let's go get our food."

The blonde brightened and hopped up from the bench. "Yup, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba shook his head as he watched them from afar. "Boy, is that Naruto a good actor or what…"

Sakura smacked him on the head. "How dare you?! You and I both know that Naruto's apology is sincere! You almost ruined his chances with one of the best bachelors in school!"

Lee tried to calm his girlfriend down as she sent deadly looks towards the dog-lover.

He gaped, "You actually think they belong?"

"And why not? Temari demanded, "They look good together, don't they?"

Sakura exhaled and took out her newly bought camera phone. She focused it on Naruto and Neji and began flashing away. Temari squealed and did the same as she took out her phone. Kiba rolled his eyes and looked at the other boys, looking for a reaction similar to his own. Shikamaru yawned and muttered, 'Troublesome' under his breath. Shino looked the other way, mumbling to an ant on his hand. Gaara glared at Kiba, daring him to look at him for one more second. Kiba gulped and looked away until his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Hey man," he said as he plopped down onto the seat next to the stoic brunette. "Whadda you think 'bout this?" He gestured to Naruto and Neji chatting away, a couple of picnic tables away.

"Nothing."

"Honestly. They're like total opposites!" He smiled to himself. "Well, I guess if the idiot's happy, I'm cool with it too." He looked at the blonde. "He sure **does** look happy. Though he's happy most of the times."

"How long have you two known each other?"

Kiba scratched his chin, "Well, since forever, I guess. Our moms knew each other since before we were even born, so yeah." He glanced sideways at the Uchiha. "What? You got the hots for him too?"

"Too?"

"I mean, doesn't it look like the Hyuuga likes him?" He took a quick peek at Gaara, "The scary redhead didn't even flinch when Naruto was all up in his face. I suppose his likes him too." He looked at Sasuke and grinned, "Boy, do you have some competition."

Sasuke stood up and brushed his pants off. "I don't remember stating that I liked the dobe in the first place."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "That's what they aaaall say."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka smiled warmly at his class and clapped his hands together. "Alright, class, I am happy to announce that due to the immense effort the student council has put forth, selective classes have been chosen to go on a skiing resort!" He paused, obviously pleased with his classes excited reaction, "And we were one of them!"

Naruto shot up from his seat and cheered; Kiba and him stood on their desks and cheered together. Sasuke flinched from the sudden rise in volume. Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

"Iruka-sensei, on what criteria were the classes chosen from?"

"Well, out of the six classes in each grade, one was chosen to go on this trip. The class with the highest test scores was chosen." He smiled. "So, for those of you who had studied so much for the midterms, this is your reward." He glanced at Kiba and Naruto, "And also for those who were lucky enough to have smart classmates."

The blonde blew a raspberry at his teacher and stared glumly out the window. He just sucked all the fun out of the announcement by reminding him of the horrible scores he got in his midterm. But it was true; his class did have some of the smartest and most hard-working people. Lee, for example, stayed up all night going all over his notes and as well as Sakura and Temari. For those who were naturally geniuses like Shikamaru and Shino and Gaara passed with ease. Though he hated to admit it, the bastard, Sasuke had something to do with it as well. The teme was just so naturally….smart. He made studying seem so easy and natural, and the blonde hated him for it. His smirks and mocking eyes didn't help either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji!" Naruto called out as he neared the upperclassman's classroom. He saw his friend's head peer out of the classroom. The Hyuuga smiled when his eyes sighted the blonde. Naruto was one of his favorite people on this school after the day they had lunch. Although the blonde was loud and energetic, and sometimes irritating, he was also childish and irresistibly cute. Neji felt this responsibility to take care of his newly found kohai. (A/N: Erm, like a younger student in your school. Opposite of upperclassman/senpai.)

"Naruto," They now addressed each other by their first names. Well, Neji is. He stepped out from his classroom. "What is it?"

The blonde ran over to him and reached out and hugged the taller boy around his neck. "Thanks! Iruka-sensei said the student council helped organizing the ski trip." Neji flushed lightly and he gently uncurled the other boy's arms around his neck.

"Well, it is our job."

"Are you going?" The blonde asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Actually, I am. My class got chosen as well." He smiled lightly.

"Oh, I can't wait!" He looked up as the class bell wrung. It was time for homeroom. "I gotta go! See you later."

**Me: Not much of an ending I know, I just suck incredibly at writing goddamn cliffhangers. Happy reading :D Next chappie is the skiing resort trip. I'm hoping to put some perviness in there. Though it seems like it would be a little hard seeing as how the story's flowing. Well, that's why I have HHS XD **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry, duckies! Haha, here it is, fresh and hot from the comp. I didn't edit it or anything, so it may have some mistakes. Does anyone wanna be my beta? :D It'd be pretty easy since I don't often update.**

Chapter 5

"Shit Kiba! Get the hell off of me! You're drooling on me!"

The brunette spluttered and his eyes snapped open. "Don't touch the pickles!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What the hell man?"

Kiba put his head in his hands and mumbled incoherently. He groaned and slowly lifted his head, "It was horrible, I mean, all these innocent little pickles were going to get killed by the giant packs of sauerkraut!"

"Whatever man. Just don't sleep on me next time you fall asleep."

"Hey! We're buds aren't we? And _you_ chose to sit next to _me_ on this trip!"

"And you just drooled on my new ski jacket! But hey, nobody's complaining right?" He eased back into the uncomfortable coach bus chair and tried to find the least awkward position. "How do you sleep on these? They're lumpy as hell!"

Kiba grinned, "You're just fussy."

"I expected _somewhat _of an acceptable form of transportation!"

"You should shut your whining, Naruto. Some classes didn't even get to come."

"Holy Shit!" The two boys jumped up from their seats as Kakashi appeared before them with his orange book. He smiled and waved.

"Hello, boys."

""Why are you on this bus, Kakashi-sensei? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of a different class?" Kiba asked.

His eyes turned into upside down U's (A/N: The anime happy face.) "Ah, but I'm here to so see my dolphin."

"Oh, sorry, we forgot you were a perverted lecher for a second." Naruto snickered and nudged Kiba. They high fived and looked smugly at the silver haired teacher.

"Funny, but remember, the one you call a perverted lecher can make this trip so much more fun for you guys."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Kiba gasped, "You're not gonna molest us are you?!" He shot up from his seat. "Cos' that's not gonna be fun!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Boys, don't be silly. You two are way too over imaginative. I only have eyes for dolphins." He closed his book and slipped it into his vest. "Lets make a proposition. If you manage to '_convince_' Iruka to go to room 201 in the ski lodge, then I might manage to extend this trip." He smiled from beneath his mask. "How 'bout it, boys?"

The blonde scratched his chin, "And how are you gonna manage to do that?"

"I have my ways." Was all the older man said.

Kiba sat back down and grinned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in. I'll do anything to not go to Gai-sensei's gym class this week."

Naruto smiled. "Okay. You got yourself a deal!"

"Deal? What deal?" Iruka looked at his two students and glanced at Kakashi. "I thought you were in charge of the third years."

Kakashi smiled. "I am, my love. Just stopped by to say hello to my favorite students." He said, patting Kiba and Naruto on the head. He nodded his goodbye and walked away.

Iruka looked at the two boys weirdly. "What did he say to you two?" Kiba shook his head and Naruto shrugged. "He didn't lay a finger on me. That's strange." Iruka sighed and shook it off. "Well, all I want to say is _behave__**. **_I know you two are the pranksters of my class. You may be tempted to trip someone off a hill of push them off the ski lift but hold in your wild sides. I know you two can be good boys."

Kiba laughed. "Wow. Iruka-sensei thinks we're really bad."

Naruto grinned mischievously. "He just gave me a fabulous idea."

---

"Sasuke!" The raven turned and saw the blonde walking towards his seat. He grinned and took the empty seat next to him.

Sasuke stared at the boy next to him.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Why are you sitting here?"

Naruto grinned. "Do you know how to ski? I know how to ski! I can teach you if you want!"

Sasuke leaned away as Naruto's face got closer with every enthusiastic sentence that came out of his mouth. "Look, _Dobe_, I don't need your help. I know how to ski." He made a face. "And even if I didn't I doubt I would be asking for _your_ help."

"Ehhh?! But why!?"

Sasuke stuck a finger in his ear. "Do you mind? I plan on using my ears in the future."

The blonde bounced up and down in his seat. "Come on, Sasuke! Let's ski together later!" He grinned and put his face inches away from the raven's. "Okay?"

Sasuke pushed his face away, "I thought you hated me."

"Great! So we're skiing together later!" Naruto hopped out of his seat and walked back to Kiba.

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

---

"Alright!" Iruka called out loudly, trying to project his voice over the howling wind. "Those who don't know how to ski will follow me! I will bring you guys over to the instructors! Those who do will either start skiing with the equipment they brought on their own or go and rent some from the lodge! We meet back at the ski lodge at 6:30 PM sharp for dinner! Make sure none of you lose your ski passes, because it's going to be a hassle trying to get another one. Zip up, and ski safely!"

Naruto waited until the brown headed teacher was out of sight. He turned to Kiba next to him and grinned evilly. "Let Plan-Sabotage-Sasuke begin."

"Dude, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, what if you accidentally kill the dude?"

"Psh. Don't be ridiculous, Kiba. I have a wonderful life ahead of me; I won't waste it by going to jail ."

"But aren't you gonna push him down a mountain or something?"

The blonde scratched his chin. "Hmm. Tempting, but no. I plan on-" Naruto clamped his mouth shut as soon as he saw the familiar raven hair bobbing his way towards them. "Do _not_ mention P.S.S. when you're around him!" He whispered quickly to Kiba. "Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, "Are ya ready to ski with me!?"

"Hn." The raven sighed inwardly. He knew he was probably going to regret this later. He could just feel the blonde planning his doom.

"Great! Just let me drop off some stuff at the lodge! I'll meet you right back here." The blonde smiled and grabbed Kiba and they walked quickly to the wooden lodge. "I checked the list for the assigned room numbers. Sasuke's is 809. I'm gonna booby-trap his whole room." He grinned, "Then after all that yummy shit, I'll let in some fangirls to ravish him on the spot." Naruto threw his head back and cackled evilly.

Kiba looked at his best friend weirdly. "You are such a freak. And I thought it was gonna be some sort of genius plan!"

"It IS!" The blonde insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kiba grunted and pulled his wet sneaker out of a pile of snow. "Jesus Christ, my new Jordans.."

The blonde shook his head at his friend. "Who the hell wears sneakers to a snowy mountain?"

"They're fashionable!" Naruto opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He gave Kiba a weirded out look and continued walking. "What?"

"You give me a hard time believing you're straight, Kiba. Who the hell dreams about pickles?!"

"Hey, hey! At least I'm not the transvestite."

---

Sasuke locked his feet into the snowboard and got up. He looked at the idiot blonde next to him, having a sword fight with the dog boy using the ski poles. He scoffed and placed on his snowboard goggles.

"Fuck, man! That hurt!" Kiba rubbed the spot Naruto hit.

"Haha, that's another two points to me!" The blonde did a little victory dance and beamed.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Are you guys done yet?"

Naruto looked at the raven in surprise. "Whoa. I forgot you were there." Kiba snickered at the incredulous look on Sasuke's face and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we're done. Let's get to it." Kiba walked over to his snowboard and buckled himself on with practiced expertise.

Naruto looked at his rented snowboard blankly. The night before the trip, he looked for his skis but he forgot that he lent them to Naruko last winter and she had accidentally flung it off a cliff somewhere. He figured he would rent some but when he and Kiba had reached the lodge after Kiba's constant stopping to fling snow out of his shoes, all the skis had been rented. He reluctantly settled for a snowboard.

"I don't know how to snowboard!" Naruto looked at the other two. "I don't even know how to put it on!"

Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other and shared a look. Kiba slid down the hill calling, "You teach him!" over his shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He unbuckled himself and walked over to Naruto. "Alright, sit down first. Now, put your feet in those wedges." Sasuke leaned over him and put his hands on the buckles. "Now watch carefully. This is how you lock yourself in." The raven buckled him in and got up. He walked back to his board and locked his own feet in. "Alright. Watch how I'm going to get up and do the **same exact** thing, alright? I don't want you falling off a cliff or something."

Naruto pushed himself up. He wobbled and his heart began to race as his snowboard started to slide off the hill by itself. Sasuke let out a breath and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Jesus Christ, Dobe, I turn around for one second and you're about to slide down a hill."

"It wasn't my fault! This is my first time even touching a snowboard!"

"Alright." Sasuke sighed and took off his snowboard. He pulled Naruto away from the edge and near where the pine trees were. "Let's start on the basics first."

---

Kiba let out a big breath of satisfaction as he got off the ski lift to go back up the hill. It's been a long time since he's snowboard, but he's still got it. He grinned as he remembered some girls looking at him in amazement as he did a couple of halfpipes and 720's. He hopped off the lift and was just about to go for another round when he saw two familiar figures. He unbuckled his snowboard and walked towards them hearing some familiar voices.

"That's not how you do it!"

"Why are you making this so hard?!"

"Because you're not doing it right!"

"Ughh! Now is this okay?"

"That's a little better."

Kiba snickered and walked towards the two. "You two still aren't done yet?"

Naruto looked up from his snowboard and grimaced. "No."

Sasuke looked at Kiba. "We haven't even tried snowboarding down the hill yet. I just can't get through to this idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Kiba laughed. "Dude, Naruto's the kinda guy that needs hands on learning. Let him roll down the hill on the snowboard. He'll learn like this." Kiba snapped his fingers to emphasize.

Sasuke gave Kiba a deadly look. "You couldn't have told me before I spent all that time with him?"

Kiba shrugged. He locked on his snowboard and looked at the two boys. He grinned, "Race you losers down!"

Naruto whooped and followed the brunette. Sasuke smirked and slid down the hill.

**ME: Haha, not much of an ending. Sorry for being late and stuff. This one's a little longer to try to make it up to you guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating for like half a year, but to be honest, I think I'm slowly growing out of my fanfiction phase. I don't know if I'll be stopping or not, but hopefully I could still hold onto part of my important yaoi memories by continuing these. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Naruto laughed and pushed himself off the ground. He unbuckled himself from the snowboard and walked back to the other two. Snowboarding was a lot easier than he has imagined. It wasn't that Sasuke was a bad teacher or anything, but Naruto was just the kind of boy that responded better to action than words.

"I'm beat." Kiba skidded to a halt and took off his snowboarding goggles.

Sasuke smirked and slid next to him. "Your endurance is rather low."

The blonde took off his beanie and wiped off his sweat. "Whatever, I'm tired. Let's go back."

Sasuke put his goggles back on, "I'm going to stay for a little longer." He slid down the hill without waiting for a reply.

Kiba looked at his friend. "Guilty?"

Naruto spun around and spluttered, "W-what?" He laughed, "Why would I be?"

Kiba smiled knowingly, "Uh huh." He picked up his snowboard and began walking back to the lodge.

Naruto picked up his and ran to catch up. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." Kiba grinned.

"Spit it out, dickface."

"Ooo. We're getting touchy now, aren't we?" Naruto punched his friend on the arm. Kiba laughed, "You're beginning to like him a little bit aren't you?"

"S-sasuke?!" Naruto scoffed, "Y-yeah, as if." He looked at Kiba, "What? Are you implying that I'm a fruitcake?"

"First of all, I'm not the one stuttering. Second of all, when I say like, why would you automatically jump to the conclusion that I'm saying _that_ kind of like?"

"Shut up, you sound like Sakura, for christ's sake." Naruto tightened his grip on the snowboard. "I guess if you ask me now, the bastard's not _that_ bad. I mean, I don't want to hurt him as much now."

"Personally, I think you guys just started off on the wrong foot." Kiba wiped his shoes off on the welcoming matt and went inside the lodge.

"Yeah, and as if that's my fault." Naruto did the same and took off his gloves. "I mean, the whole thing wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask Akamaru to pull off my fucking wig."

Kiba grinned. "All's fair in video games and prank wars."

"Right." Naruto greeted the lady at the renting corner and returned the snowboard.

Kiba waited for his friend and when he was done, they walked back to their room together. "If you really think about it though, wouldn't it technically be Naruko's fault?" Somewhere in the back of his head, Naruto did think this, but he couldn't bring himself to voice this out loud.

"She's my little sister." He replied weakly.

"You let her off too many times." Kiba's tone turned serious, "You know we all think that. Sakura tells you all the time. Sometimes we worry about how much trouble you'll get in one day because of that sister of yours."

Naruto laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I thought you liked Naruko."

"I'm serious here, Naruto. You remember what happened when we were ten right?"

Neji Hyuuga just happened to pass by and saw a familiar blonde head. He saw Naruto with his friend Kiba. They were laughing and joking all of a sudden then the brown haired boy said something and Naruto dropped to the ground. "Naruto, are you alright?" Neji knelt down put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

He shrank away from his touch and curled into a little ball. He wrapped his head with his hands, and mumbled, "It's okay, it's okay."

---

Sakura smiled and hugged the package closer to herself. She was sure Naruto would like this early birthday present. She saw it in a small boutique shop and just had to get it for him. She skipped happily down to the hall where Kiba and Naruto's room was. The pink-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friend all curled up, rocking back and forth on the floor. She ran towards him and stopped in front of Kiba who pulled her back.

"He's unstable right now. I don't think we should touch him."

Sakura bit her lip, "What happened?"

Kiba looked away guiltily, "I thought he got over it since Kyouko and Arashi made him go through all that therapy." He scratched his head, "I mentioned it by accident."

Sakura gave him a death glare. She turned to Naruto and got down next to him. She gently patted him but the blonde only flinched. Sakura took a deep breath and tried again.

"Naruto," she said softly, "Naruto, you're fine. We're home, you're going to be okay, sweetie." The blonde slowly looked up, his blue eyes out of focus. Sakura smiled feebly, encouraged. "Naruto, we're safe, baby, don't worry." She hesitantly reached out to him and stroked his cheek gently. "Everything's going to be okay." She inched forward and slowly embraced him. Naruto closed his eyes and melted in her arms.

Kiba almost fainted with relief. Sakura sighed, "Kiba, help him up, he's out."

The brown-haired boy immediately did as he was told and put one of the blonde's arm around his neck. Sakura got up and took Naruto's other arm. She stopped when she saw Neji standing a few feet away.

"Hyuuga-san–"

"Is he going to be alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, but please, don't tell anyone of this incident. We don't want Naruto to be reminded again. Most likely he won't remember what happened when he wakes up."

Neji looked at her, hesitant to ask. Sakura saw the look on his face and quickly said, "It's not our place to tell, Hyuuga-san, I'm sorry."

He nodded, "I understand. Well, please look over Naruto then."

---

"Whoo hoo! A ramen jacket?! That's crazy, Sakura-chan! Where'd you find this?"

Sakura gripped the arm of her chair. The effects of what happened before still hadn't disappeared. Her heart was still pounding in her ears. She forced a smile, "Uh, just a small boutique shop." She traded glances with Kiba. "Hey, Naruto. Kiba and I are going to help out Iruka-sensei with dinner first, okay? Why don't you take a nap?"

The blonde laughed, "You're so nice when it's near my birthday." He neatly put the garment back into its bag and jumped onto his bed. "You're gonna call me when it's ready right?"

"Yeah." She tucked him in and turned off the lights, closing the door behind Kiba and her. The moment the door shut, she looked at Kiba. "Tell me what happened."

The dog lover told her the events that unfolded from start to when she appeared. "I didn't know he was still so affected by this. It's been what? Five, six years?"

"Even so, I thought you'd know better than to say something that will remind him about it!" Sakura looked around and lowered her voice as they began walking towards the kitchen. "What should we do? Should we tell Kyouko-san about this? Perhaps he should go back to the therapist."

Kiba shook his head, "What if he goes into that mode with that therapist?" He scratched his chin, "I'm guessing he probably did considering how he reacted today."

Sakura stopped in front of the kitchen door, "Fine. Let's just keep an eye on him for now." Kiba agreed and went in. Sakura bit her lip, still shaken up from Naruto's little episode.

---

Sasuke lay back onto his bed and rested his head on his hands. He recalled what he saw in the hallway. He barely caught a glimpse, but he was sure of what he saw. The raven was walking back to his room, taking another route to avoid some stalker-like girls when he saw Naruto on the ground and Sakura talking softly to him. Neji and Kiba were standing there with concerned looks on their faces. Sasuke turned on his side. He didn't know the blonde for long, but even so, Naruto seemed like a pretty annoyingly cheerful kid. Seeing him on the ground with those blanked out eyes spooked him a little. He sat up all of a sudden. "Why am I taking my time to think about this?" Shaking his head, he took out his iPod and his book and lay back down. Somewhere on the same floor, a certain blonde bolted up and sneezed.

"W-whaa, what the hell?" Naruto asked sleepily. Rubbing his eyes, he plopped right back onto his pillow.


End file.
